


Girls Like Girls

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Internalised Homophobia, Kinda fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, but it ends well, idk - Freeform, just really short, kinda angst, mentions of homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy feels like relying on her relationship with Angie is a weakness, and feels uncertain about the whole thing. The music video to Girls Like Girls helps them sort some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by heartinelli.tumblr.com's post  
> okay but modern day young angie and peggy being confused about their sexuality bc they’re attracted to each other and they hear “girls like girls” on the radio and just (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ
> 
> (I know it's not the radio, but I love the video clip)

“We can’t keep doing this.”  
Angie sighed.  
“I’m sorry, I just...” Peggy looked over her shoulder, checking for anyonecoming near the alleyway.  
“I’ve got you covered English.”  
“I know.” Peggy pulled herself away from the wall, and Angie who was pressed against it, somewhat unwilling to move. The were motionless, together in silence for a while, listening to each others’ breathing, the traffic, waiting for any footsteps.  
“This isn’t right.”  
Angie bit her lip, “But they don’t have to know.”  
Peggy rubbed her temples, “God, Angie, I know I’m doing this... it’s my fault, but don’t you feel... wrong? I’ve kissed boys... and I liked it. So have you.”

“I didn’t like it.”  
“I don’t know why I agreed to this.”  
Angie rubbed her eyes, trying to catch the tears on the back of her hand, as they threatened to spill over. “I know it isn’t right.” Angie whispered, “And Mamma doesn’t like it... but they don’t have to know... other kids smoke, or get drunk. That’s wrong too, but the smokers and the drunks don’t get punished. Not that badly. I don’t see why...” a tear spilled over her cheek and Angie felt weak and helpless but she went on, “Can’t we rebel a little too? It’s not even that bad. I like it... I like this, and you... Even if it’s not natural... neither is electricity, or Red Bull... God knows what they put in those flavouring sachets. Just don’t have too much of it and you’re fine. Why can’t we be like that? Just a little bit... a kinda pick-me-up?”  
Peggy leaned forward and kissed Angie on the cheek without thinking, before pulling back quickly. It stung them both.

“You know cigarettes can give you cancer.”  
“I’m not gonna give you cancer.” Angie whispered desperately. “I just feel so lonely... I know you do too... and there’s something so nice about... your touch... and being close to you. Please Peggy.”  
“But isn’t it... a weakness?” Peggy mused half to herself... she felt so weak and vulnerable too,and she didn’t like it. This wasn’t her. She wanted to be in control. “People smoke... drink... they rely on things to get by. Angie, I can’t rely on you... as a weakness. It isn’t fair, to you, to me, to my parents...”  
“Your parents?”

“They, I know they wouldn’t approve. And I... I don’t want to be weak like this. I’m failing them, it’s like... I don’t know what it’s like. But this isn’t who I am. This isn’t who you are either Angie. You’re better than this. You’re kind and strong and intelligent. You don’t need this... this weakness. I know, we’re going through some difficult things, school’s getting harder and we’re not ready for all this responsibility, but that’s no excuse! We’re not like those girls on TV, kissing in front of boys to get their attention... or I don’t know... It’s just not right. Everything I’ve heard about girls... who like things like this... it’s wrong. It’s all so wrong, and I want no part of it, but I’ve fallen into the trap. I should have been stronger. For the both of us.”

Peggy turned to walk home so she wouldn’t have to see Angie’s reaction. Which would have been unbearable if she’d seen it. Even the cracking in her voice as she called, “Peggy wait.” was heartbreaking, but she walked on because she didn’t have the energy, the time... to sit around, and be upset, and be weak. She had to be strong.  
Angie felt weaker than ever. She wan’t sure if their being together was a weakness, or her being apart. Angie felt so torn and desperate, Peggy was her solace. Maybe a weakness... and a crutch. But she wasn’t ready to let it go. They’d had similar talks before, but never so final. They always ended seriously, but she never sobbed until after Peggy was long gone. This time she didn’t even wait. 

\----- -----

When she finally got home she decided to listen to some of her favourite songs. They had a way of cheering her up, and as she scrolled through some of the popular hits... she decided to look for some new songs on youtube. She would just turn up the volume, lock her door, put in her headphones, and watch the music videos, get absorbed and forget about Peggy for a while.  
Some of them were romantic... sad... sappy, she changed them quickly. She’d kinda wanted to find some new songs, rearrange her music so she’d have something fun to do. But she couldn’t find much. She slowly got through a bunch, skipping heaps, until she got to Hayley Kiyoko. They were nice, and not too sappy. Then suddenly saw one called, “Girls like girls.” None of the other ones were about girls liking girls. She wasn’t sure if it would just be more upsetting... or what... but she couldn’t resist looking at it. If she cried, the door was locked, and Mamma made enough noise anyway, they probably wouldn’t notice.

When she watched it... it was nice, the start, pretty, and well put-together. The girl was pretty too. She berated herself for the thought, but continued. And by the end, she was sobbing. She had to press the sleeve of her sweater to her mouth so she didn’t make too much sound, because she loved it so much. Especially the smile at the end. It was so hopeful... she watched it again, and again,and again. She didn’t know how many times she’d watched it, but by about the 10th time she’s stopped sobbing. Eventually she started listening to it in the background while she did other things. Homework, her computer... 

\----- -----

The next day she was feeling kind of... nice? Free, happy... liberated... in a way that she hadn’t for so long. A little nervous about Peggy but maybe it was hopeful. Hope. She’d seen girls liking girls and they’d been happy and cute and even though it was difficult for them... the kiss wan’t guilty or bad, the guy was bad. He was the villain because he didn’t like it, because he was mean about it. The kiss was happy and good... and maybe, just maybe... maybe she could make Peggy understand that.

When Peggy saw Angie bounding towards her she tried to hide, but Angie found her, behind a couple of older classrooms, near some trees and garden where you weren’t supposed to go.  
“Not here.”  
“What?” Angie paused, “Oh... no... I wasn’t... I just wanted to show you something.”  
“Look, fine, show me this thing and I’ll be on my way. I told you, I’m being strong, you should too.”  
“Just watch.” Angie insisted. Thrusting her phone into Peggy’s face. She got up the video on youtube, and gave her headphones to Peggy.  
“Please, Pegs, for me... just watch it.”  
Peggy hesitantly watched, as Angie watched Peggy and her reaction... at first she seemed stiff... tense... trying to hold fast, and keep herself steady. Strong, Angie supposed. But gradually... Angie could tell Peggy was pressing her lips together, and her eyes were getting watery... she was trying not to cry.  
Peggy handed the phone back to Angie after unplugging the headphones. 

“So whatdya think?”  
Peggy tried to stand up, but Angie took her hand. It was gentle... and soft, but Peggy felt herself being anchored back down. They sat side by side.  
“It was...” Peggy began speaking softly, weakly Peggy felt. It was quiet and she knew she was on the verge of tears.  
“Don’t you see it? It’s... it’s okay Pegs. Not everyone thinks it’s bad. Only the bad guys, the villains, they’re the ones who don’t approve. Maybe...” Angie looked down at her lap, “Maybe we can be like that too?”  
“Weak?”  
“Happy.”  
“Do you really think so?” Peggy whispered. Angie could hear a tear drop on the ground beside her. “Do you really think it isn’t weak... that we could just be happy... not dirty... or wrong... or...”  
“We’re not. We’re already not.” Angie whispered back. They both found it hard to control their voices, “We’re not dirty or wrong or anything. Maybe our parents think we are, but they doesn’t mean they’re right. People used to think smoking was a good idea.”

"That's true." Peggy replied. Angie could hear a small smile in her voice. "Can we... I'm not sure if it's okay yet. If I'm really... if it will work. Or how strong or weak it is. But can we just keep going for now? See what happens? No promises?"  
Angie kissed her on the cheek. "Sure, no promises."  
Peggy turned to face her, "I really like you." she said, not quite whispering.  
"Like boys do?"  
"I don't know... just, like I do. Like I like girls and boys... I like you."  
"I like you too." Angie replied, and leaned forward. "Nothing new."  
Peggy moved forward too a little, so that soon they were both kissing, sweetly and gently.  
They both pulled back smiling. "I guess we should go." Angie said, checking the time on her phone.  
"Alright." Peggy stood up and took her hand, and as they walked she whispered into Angie's ear. "I don't feel weak."  
And they both walked back to their classes smiling.


End file.
